


enlightenment

by encoru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, bald!soo appreciation club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encoru/pseuds/encoru
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home after a long day of filming. Together with Baekhyun, he finds inner peace.





	enlightenment

Midnight has already fallen when Kyungsoo arrives back at their dorm, lights all turned off save for the one illuminating the hallway, the place blanketed in comfortable silence. It’s a little unusual considering his co-members usually stay up really _late,_ but he reminds himself it’s the weekend and they must have all gone back to their family or somewhere else. Still, he pads quietly inside, careful not to stir people awake with his footfalls in case anyone is home.

He places his backpack and jacket on the living room couch, finally feeling the day’s exhaustion catch up to him. He’s halfway across the kitchen to get a glass of water when a dark, cowered figure appears in his peripheral.

The figure murmurs garbled sentences under his breath as it approaches him in small steps.

 

Kyungsoo almost screams.

 

He hastily scrambles to turn the living room lights on.

It’s Baekhyun, eyes shut tight as his head hangs low, palms pressed together in a prayer.

“O blessed Buddha, bestower of inner peace, please give me the light of your wisdom —”

Kyungsoo lightly slaps him on the face. Baekhyun steps back with a whimper but instead of retaliating or rubbing his cheek afterward, he breaks out into a laugh, clutching his stomach as he doubles up in hysterics.

He’s dressed in an oversized shirt and pajamas, feet covered in puppy-printed socks, and hair going out in all directions. Kyungsoo wonders how long he’s been awake.

Baekhyun wipes the tears on the corners of his eyes. “Thought I’d do my morning prayer to Buddhist oppa.”

Kyungsoo rubs the back of his head, fingers coming in contact with the tiny strands of what little hair he has left. It’s been roughly three weeks already since he shaved his head for a role, but friends and colleagues still haven’t let him live it down with their constant teasing of how cute a monk he makes or with how handsome of a ‘chestnut’ he is.

Baekhyun, of course, is their #1 ringleader.

Kyungsoo gets reminded of this yet again when Baekhyun reaches up to place his palms flat on the top of his head. He watches Baekhyun heave a deep sigh before he lets his eyes flit close.

“Magical ball — please tell me — will I get to win the lotto today?”

Kyungsoo swats his hands away and punches him _hard_ on the arm this time.

He walks towards the fridge and pours himself something to drink, pretends to ignore Baekhyun who’s still snickering behind his back. Kyungsoo is placing his glass on the sink when he feels a chin rest on his shoulder and a pair of arms circle around his waist.

“Sorry,” says Baekhyun but Kyungsoo can still hear the smile in his tone, “It’s just that your head makes me feel peaceful.”

“Glad to know I make you feel that way while you disturb _my_ inner peace,” He replies sarcastically.

“Aww, c’mon. Don’t be like that!” Baekhyun rubs his cheek on his shoulder, nuzzling close. Kyungsoo pries out of his grasp and leaves.

He retrieves his stuff on the couch and pads towards his bedroom, stepping out of his clothes along the way to trade them for a more comfortable shirt and sweatpants. He hangs his jacket in his closet and folds his clothes before he places them on the hamper, making a mental note that he’ll do his laundry first thing in the morning later when he wakes up.

A satisfied sigh escapes his lips when his body finally meets the familiar comfort of his bed, quickly pulling the duvet over his body to allow himself more warmth. Kyungsoo didn’t realize how excited he has been to just lie down and _sleep_ until he got here.

Every limb of his feels heavy and spent, tired from filming for 18 hours straight. Despite the exhaustion, he feels sated and content, unable to fight back a smile when he remembers how the production crew showered him with praises for his acting almost the entire day.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and sends a little prayer to the heavens, thankful for a filming day gone well. He snuggles deeper under the covers and feels his consciousness slowly yield to slumber when suddenly, his mattress dips, followed by a warm body that sneaks under his duvet and drapes an arm over his.

Kyungsoo cracks an eye open. The sight of Baekhyun’s face greets him, eyes crinkled and lips curled.

“Have you already eaten?” asks Baekhyun, breath fanning across Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“Mmmm.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun breathes out, snuggles closer until their foreheads are touching. “I ordered take-out earlier just in case. You can heat them up for breakfast later.”

“Thanks. But why are you here in my bed?”

Baekhyun pouts. “It’s cold.”

Kyungsoo knows better than to believe that but he lets it slide. Instead, he presses closer, drapes an arm over Baekhyun’s waist and tangles their legs together. He rests his head on the curve of Baekhyun’s neck, breathes in his scent. Heavy eyelids fall shut again once he’s satisfied with their proximity, comfortable with how Baekhyun’s warmth combines with his. It makes his heart clench a little.

“Why are you still awake?” he asks.

“I was waiting for you,” Baekhyun replies.

Kyungsoo snorts but he feels something tug at his heartstrings.

For a moment, they lay like that, almost chest to chest, with only the sounds of their breathing cutting through the silence of the room.

“Everything okay at filming?” asks Baekhyun after a while.

“Mmm.”

“Okay, good.” He feels more than hears Baekhyun draw a deep intake of breath before gentle fingers start drawing circles on his temple, moving to his hair, palm grazing the tiny strands.

“I missed you.”

Kyungsoo smiles against Baekhyun’s skin. “Missed you too.”

Baekhyun lets out a breathy chuckle. The sound sends a different brand of warmth straight to Kyungsoo’s chest and it’s not just from the way their bodies are pressed flush together, leaving no room for personal space.

He’s been outdoors the whole day, living out a fictional life while the cameras were rolling in front of him. Just when he thinks the cold air from outside had already numbed his body, he comes home to _this_.

He’s reminded that while he _loves_ the fictional universes that acting provides as it gives him the avenue to live different lives, at the end of the day, he’s still thankful for this reality.

 _Their_ reality.

Kyungsoo says another prayer to the heavens. He’s never been this happy to be back home for the weekend.

“Were you saying anything?” Baekhyun says from above.

“Nothing,” Kyungsoo lifts his head and presses a quick kiss on Baekhyun’s lips, then buries his face on the latter’s neck again. “Baekhyunee, let’s go to sleep.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t see the wide smile that graces Baekhyun’s face before he plants a soft kiss of his own on the top of Kyungsoo’s head. “Rest well. Good night, my chestnut monk.”

Baekhyun’s giggle is the last thing Kyungsoo hears before sleep finally takes over him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by baeksoo's interaction yesterday, i just realized how much i missed them ;u; i hope baekhyun _does_ rub kyungsoo's cute shaven head in behalf of us because hello, he can't miss out on that privilege?
> 
> edited: he's the [president](https://twitter.com/MemoryBaek/status/926734850110906369) of the bald!soo fan club 
> 
> feel free to yell over baeksoo with me at [twitter](http://twitter.com/ksoobot) or on [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/ksoobot)!


End file.
